god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sprites
'Dark Sprites, ' are demonic creations of NEXUS who originally served as researched experiments. They were created within the secret NEXUS headquarters and were ultimately responsible for the death of Askad. They were born from dead human corpses which were given pure demonic energy that transformed them into wild animal-like creatures. Dark sprites served to personally guard the Auditor and were considered powerful opponents as they were extremely fast and physically strong. On the weak side for these demons, they lack general intelligence in battle and often choose to only fight head on as many of them are killed by Hank and his friends. They often accompany the Auditor or his incarnations, but will obey the Auditor's orders over those of one of his incarnations. They are seldom dangerous by themselves. In swarms, one unique ability they seem to possess is that they are able to form into one bigger demon of dark sprite, as seen as when a few dark sprites merged together to kill Hank shortly after wounding Askad at the Blisk Base. Dark sprites are physically very strong and contain body armour on themselves. They also possessed the ability to travel at very fast speed, similar to how a cheetah runs. Their main weapons was their tail, which was tipped with a razor sharp spear. They have white scar marks on their body with blades protruding from their backs. They did not speak human language but instead gave out demonic cries. History * The Dark sprites first appear when Bellatrix summons them during one of her first encounters with Hank after almost being killed in battle, but used the dark sprites to distract Hank while making her escape. * When Hank storms the Auditor's armored castle with his Yellow Buster Blade, Bellatrix is ordered to stop him from proceeding. She starts to fight Hank, but goes easy on him, as she wants him to succeed in killing the Auditor. When she sees the dark sprites watching her, she thinks to herself that they know she is losing on purpose, suggesting that the demons are quite intelligent. It would also appear that Maia has some connection to the demons, as she can use them to show images in her mirror, like surveillance cameras. It is unknown whether she is simply able to use them, or if she is, in fact, their master, as it is not told exactly when Maia was created. They are only able to be summoned from the Auditor's incarnations, but will obey the Auditor over any order they're given from his incarnations. * During the Band of Seven arc, the Auditor uses his dark sprites (and occasionally Deimos) to relay orders to the undead mercenaries, like when they order The Band of Seven to flee battle because they would lose, or when they tell Omega that Renkotsu betrayed and killed Kary. * When the Auditor discovers that Phobos plans to kill him, he dispells the demon's barrier and calls the dark sprites away from him, leaving Phobos in his weakened state with no reinforcements, leaving him for a complete open attack from Hank, ultimately causing his death. * Around the time that Yubel first appears in the series, the Auditor no longer uses the dark sprites, opting instead to use a more powerful toxic demonic gas to poison his enemies or keeping them away from him. The Auditor also ceases to use the demons for gathering intelligence, instead using, Jinzo, to do any espionage necessary, having no further need for the sprites to spy for him.